


Blumenkranz

by Leianyx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: ... slain me, BDSM, Bondage, I Don't Even Know, M/M, happy aokaga 2014, just... kill me, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leianyx/pseuds/Leianyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Military AU! Kagami was captured by the Touou union and Aomine was allowed to do what the fuck ever he wants to Kagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blumenkranz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwindlingflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/gifts), [GaryDeMarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaryDeMarie/gifts).



> Dedicated to this asshole ( @brightshit ) on twitter and Megu ( @i_dimshit_ ) because we are the shit sisters.  
> They were the ones who made me fall in love with AoKaga, so this is my appreciation for you two, okay.
> 
> Also to Letti because she helped me with information and my English!!

_It's advisable to remove withered flowers_

\------------------------------------------------------------

They met in a heated battle, between the two most powerful and well-knowned unions, which is Seirin and Touou. Both stood tall, with their heads held high and eyes struck with lighting everytime they happened to meet. That very day was the day which Kagami Taiga, the ace of the Seirin union finally knew the meaning of despair. Seirin was totally shut down by the other union so badly, everyone was injured, or killed in a horribly brutal way. Kuroko was the first the sent back as he was stabbed in the stomach first from the ace of Touou, Aomine Daiki. When the war started, Kagami was deadly furious as he knew Aomine would stab Kuroko first. They knew that without Kuroko, Seirin would have a higher chances of losing, and they let it happened. Anger took over his mind as Kagami raged all of it out onto the battefield. However, one by one, the whole of Seirin slowly crumbled down, leaving the one and only ace behind to be captured and brought back to the Touou union.

While he pretended to be unconscious, a faint yet horrifying debate was heard near to where he was tied up. The debate was about what they should do with Seirin's ace. They were thinking of torturing him, tearing all his nails away, cutting his body apart, letting him free with large wild stray dogs, feeding the poor hostage to a wild hungry lion, or even letting his head being pulled out or something. For once, he feared for his life, until an unknown husky voice roared out, "He's mine. No one fucking touch him. I will deal with that asshole, heard me?" After hearing that, the tensed muscles of his relaxed and he closed his eyes in a sombre slumber.

\---------------------------------

Kagami was a heavy sleeper, and he wished he wasn't. The very next moment he was awake, his hands and feet were handcuffed to the bedframe of a queen sized bed while his legs were wide apart, with ropes around his knee to a metal pole, which wasn't allowing him to bring his legs back together. Still dazed, he tried to recall his senses and looked around his surroundings for any clues where he was brought to. It was two entirely different places, where he last woke up at and recently. Just then, a click was heard and the door was opened by a familiar dark figure. The Touou ace smirked darkly, when azure eyes met those ruby red eyes. "Finally awake, huh, sleeping beauty?" he mocked annoyingly, followed by a dark chuckle. 

"If you are planning to take my ass, I rather you kill me right here, right now." the Seirin ace growled, stuggled to set himself free, but to no avail. Aomine heaved out a laughter while he readily took out his gloves and military hat. His lips were still curved into a sly smirk, and eyes were set on Kagami like deers in the headlights. Kagami definitely knew he was screwed, literally and for life as the tanned male took off his coat. "However, I'm pretty sure you want to continue living." Aomine spoke out with confidence. "I just got news from the higher ups, and apparently, you precious Seirin mates are still alive." Upon hearing his union's name, Kagami turned his head with his eyes wide. Whatever the Touou ace said was repeating again and again in his brain, and it was so bad till the fact that he didnt even bother to listen whatever Aomine said after that. Determination to stay alive was back and he glared the tanned male, muttering, "So what should I do to get the fuck out of here?" 

Aomine rose one of his eyebrows and laughed hysterically, leaving the other cluelessly curious with what's going on. When the tanned male calmed down, he took off his vest and grinned widely,"Well, what do you think? With that position on the bed, and your current situation, I can do whatever to you." With grimace, Kagami struggled again, trying his very best to get out of the bed. "I told you, I rather being killed than giving you my body, fucker!" he growled angrily, with his eyes shut tightly and his muscles tensing. The tanned male rolled his eyes, taking out a dark blue ball gag and a red collar with a yellow round bell while the other paid no attention to him. "You are damn fucking noisy and annoying," Aomine snarled loudly, using one hand to grip both sides of Kagami's cheeks, forcing the gap ball to fit into his mouth and locking it behind just to shut him up. Just when the other was regaining his mind to his current situation, the tanned male swiftly locked the collar around his neck, nudging the bell to hear the tingling sound.

"You're in my possession now. Dont you fucking dare to run away, Kagami Taiga." he growled darkly, while taking off his shirt. Kagami knew he was seriously going to get fucked instead.

\-----------------------------------

A groan escaped from Kagami's chapped lips, but was muffled by the gag ball while he dug his nails into his own palms. It felt horribly weird, especially when he felt a warm wet tongue on his exposed butthole. Muscles tensed as he shuddered without knowing what's the reason. He could feel blood rushing downwards to his groin area but he never wanted it to happen. Kagami closed his eyes, hoping that all these was a dream, but to his disappointment, it wasn't at all. Aomine's tongue was still licking it, along with the other's thumb pressing the bottom of the hole, trying to widen it and everything just felt so fucking weird.

Kagami never felt so exposed, so humiliated as his naked body betrayed his mind, letting his manhood stood up relunctantly, and also letting his predator's azure eyes to feast upon. The tanned male chuckled smugly, letting his warm breath licked against the pinkish puckered hole. "You liked it, huh? You are already hard." Aomine exclaimed, stabbing his finger in roughly, causing Kagami's body to jolt upwards like an electricity just striked through his body.

Raising his eyebrow, Aomine teased confidently, "ah, so this is your first, hmm? I'm glad to be your first, then." Kagami's eyes widened in fear, turning his head from side to side, squirming his body away from the other, just before he felt a strong grip on his hip bone. "I did told you not to run away, didn't I, Kagami?" That was all he heard before the entrance of his butthole was stretched mercilessly by Aomine's penis.

A muffled loud scream was heard, his teeth bit into the dark blue ball and tears formed in his eyes. It hurts so badly till his nails clawed into his palm and blood was squeezing out of the wounds, the continuous raging sound of bells kept ringing, and a drop of his tears flowed down at the side of his eye. This pain Kagami was feeling hurts very badly, so much that he would rather a sword slashing him into halves instead of this.

Noticing that Kagami was in pain, guilt suddenly struck him. His penis was squeezed by the walls of the other's, and the sounds of the bell made his dick twitched. Aomine actually wanted to make the hostage as a fuck buddy, and what his eyes were viewing gave his mind a huge conflict. Kagami's buffed chest was raising up and down, with his flushed skin covered with a few battle scars, along with the collar Aomine put on just for him was one of the best images he ever seen.

His free hand caressed Kagami's chest while he brought himself near to the other's ear and whispered softly, "just take it as a torture. Just take it for today. I promise I will treat you with care next time." Right after he said that, Aomine forced himself inside, thrusting the whole of his penis inside Kagami. 

The Seirin's Ace arched his back, his muffled scream hoarsed out of his throat while crimson eyes widened, masked with tears. The pain was horrendous, dreadful, horrible, possibly any negative words that could fit in here. Death was all what Kagami was thinking, he just wanted to get the hell out of here and escape from the pain. 

Wasting no time, Aomine quickly thrust in and out, trying to find the spot so the other won't feel anymore pain but pleasure instead. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!!"his thoughts inwardly cursed until he thrust onto a spot that made Kagami jolted and earning a loud moan. Feeling a little relieved since the other fell into pleasure, Aomine continued hitting the same spot aggressively, repeatedly. 

Kagami never felt so much pain and pleasure in his whole life.

\------------------------------

Panting and breathing heavily, the two aces sprawled on the king bed effortlessly. Kagami's mind was blank, probably must have blacked out right after the tanned ace spurted his white liquid in him. Aomine watched him lying on the bed, cheeks red, saliva dripping at the side of his mouth, the gag ball were marked with chew bites, along with every details he could find. 

Sighing, Aomine clawed through his hair while bringing himself up relunctantly. Kagami mustn't wake up that way, he promised he would treat the other with care and Aomine never breaks his promise. He carefully took out the gag ball, unlocked the collar and unchained Kagami's wrist out. 

The blood stained palm screamed into Aomine's eyes, showing how much pain Kagami took while they had it. It was the other's first, and probably his worst. He slowly and carefully placed the other's arms at each side of his body. Aomine also realised that there was bloodstain at his knee where it was tied to a metal pole which prevent Kagami closing his legs together. 

Every wounds his eyes caught on made him felt like a knife stabbed him over and over again. Guilt conquered his mind while the other unconsciously sleep in peace. Aomine carassed Kagami's hair and mumbled a soft "sorry" before solemnly closing his eyes.

"I will take good care of you. I promised." he continued, while he slowly pet Kagami's head.

\----------------------------

_I remove withered flowers  
Why do you look so sad?_

**Author's Note:**

> FINISHED IT. 
> 
> Okay, I'm out. JDkasjdbas
> 
> Sorry for my horrible writing and I hope you do enjoy it!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Y-Yes, I was listening to Kill la Kill's Blumenkranz  
> dont kill me  
> I love you guys ; A;
> 
> Happy AoKaga day!!!


End file.
